


Haunted Hope

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: Hope It's A Good Time! [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All Saints Wake, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I hope you enjoy this I'm sorry it's so silly, Shenanigans, light shipping, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: When Alphinaud finds himself in a haunted mansion, he's not sure what to expect... Will the Warrior of Light be there too?
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: Hope It's A Good Time! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Haunted Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louderthanthedj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Louderthanthedj).



“ **_This_ ** was not what I expected.” Alphinaud looked up apprehensively at the front entrance of Haukke manor, its exterior somehow looking even more dilapidated in recent moons. Moss and spiderwebs hung from the eaves, threatening to tangle into the hair of anyone tall enough to walk in its way. For once, Alphinaud praised his lack of height.

_Hope is asking for your assistance in the Central Shroud just west of Hopeseed Pond. Hope in Hope! Ha ha. - A_

Alphinaud had found Alisaie’s quickly scribbled letter on his nightstand, turning it over to find coordinates printed on the back. Quickly pulling on his clothes, tying up his hair, and grabbing his grimoire, he’d teleported from the Toll without a second thought (after all, it was Hope needing help!) sure he’d find her awaiting his assistance. When he arrived _instead_ in front of the run-down manor, alone, and having fought off several floating eyes, he began to wonder if this was all some sort of joke.

Alphinaud could see it now, Alisaie back at the Stones, doubled over in laughter after he’d rushed out the door in a hurry. _Ha ha, so funny…_ Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he pried open the heavy front door.

Luckily, Hope was awaiting him in the main hall of the manor, lounging upon one of the ancient couches within. She hopped to her feet, quickly grabbing her cane and moving to Alphinaud’s side with an annoyed huff.  
  
“I take it you weren’t in need of help at the manor.” Hope frowned, holding up a small piece of paper that matched the one Alphinaud had received. She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders a bit tighter, as if to ward off an unseen chill. Alphinaud felt a shiver traveling slowly up his spine as well. “Gods damnit, Alisaie. What sort of joke is this?”   
  
“I’m afraid I was told _you_ were in need.” Alphinaud grimaced in response, pressing himself against Hope’s side. Perhaps if they stayed close things wouldn’t feel so… ominous.   
  
“Well if neither of us are in need, then we can get out of here.” Turning, Hope headed for the door. As she reached for its handle, the door thunked loudly, its lock falling into place from the other side. Frustrated, Hope rattled the door, trying the handle once more. “This isn’t funny!”   
  
Why was the room getting colder? Alphinaud shivered again, wrapping his arms about himself — and within quick reach of his grimoire. What was going on? Looking about, it seemed there were only two ways to go if the door was stuck, upstairs via a grand staircase, or down a dimly lit hallway. “Perhaps there’s another exit?”   
  
“Or a window we can climb out of. Which means sticking to the first floor is our best bet,” Hope agreed, heading back to Alphinaud’s side. Keeping their weapons at the ready, the two headed for the dim hallway.

Alphinaud kept himself nearly glued to Hope’s side, each creak of the floorboards or wind rustling through a windowpane setting him more on edge. While it was close to All Saints, and Alisaie _did_ like to tease him, this seemed a bit too far. What if there were _actual_ ghosts in here? Even more on edge at the thought, Alphinaud let out a muffled squeak in fear.   
  
Pausing, Hope turned to study Alphinaud a moment, squinting in the dim light. Taking a deep breath, she held out her hand for him to take. Grateful for the distraction, Alphinaud took it, giving it a small squeeze before they continued on. It was warm, and soft, even after their years saving the realm. Alphinaud wondered how his own hand felt in Hope’s. Was it just as nice? He hoped it was just as encouraging.

“You know,” Hope started, “I absolutely _hate_ spooky mansions. And haunted houses. And cobwebs in my hair. When we are out of this place, I’m heading straight to Gridania and taking a long bath at the Inn.”   
  
“And ordering a nice cup of tea.” Alphinaud chimed in, the mental image giving him a bit of courage.   
  
“And perhaps some of that chocolate torte Miounne makes.”   
  
“Mayhaps some reading by one of the hearths in the room.”   
  
“Oh! Or watching the leaves fall into the lake by the watermill.”   
  
“A cozy blanket, in a _not_ drafty room, with my feet up-” A loud cackle in front of them stopped Alphinaud from his thought — and his walking forward. “Was that..?” Whatever it was cackled again, even more menacingly. It let out another snarl, casting a large, ominous shadow onto the carpet in front of them. Alphinaud’s eyes widened as the figure began to creep forward from the shadows, loosing his hand in Hope’s and reaching for his grimoire, taking a step back. “I-i-is that a g-g- don’t be foolish, Alphinaud, they aren’t real.” It couldn’t be a ghost, right? But it was _large_ , with giant eyes and a long spindly tail... 

“Boo!” Another voice from their side called out. Letting out a loud yell, Hope turned, bringing her cane down upon the creature’s head with a loud crack. She let out another battle cry, swinging again as the creature sputtered back, covering its face and letting out a yelp.   
  
“That’s not very nice~” Another voice from Alphinaud’s side. Losing all courage, he gave another yelp, crashing into Hope’s back. She turned, trying to catch herself and Alphinaud before they both tumbled onto the floor into a heap.   
  
“Hahaha, that’s more like it!” The creatures began to descend upon the two of them all at once (minus the one still rolling on the ground and whining about the large bump he’d have on his head all afternoon). They let out another chorus of cackles, before pausing and shifting into perfect images of Hope and Alphinaud both. Upon seeing each other, the two fake versions burst into giggles.   
  
“I’m rather short for an elf-man!” The first, not-Alphinaud, giggled.   
  
“I’m quite lovely as a Warrior of Light!” The second, not-Hope, snickered, giving a twirl.   
  
Hope gave a deep, irritated sigh in realization of what was happening. “...They’re the godsdamn _shapeshifting imps._ ” She brushed her bangs out of her face, before getting back to her feet, dusting herself off. Not-Hope mirrored her actions with another giggle.   
  
“I’m sorry, they’re what?” Alphinaud stood as well, earning a cheery dance from his not-self. Somehow, the others’ antics removed all fear from Alphinaud’s body.   
  
“We’re imps! We visit the manor every All Saints Wake to give the children a fright!” Not-Hope chimed back in, giving a very not-Hope-like curtsy.   
  
“But no one was here this year! Where are the decorations! The pumpkins! The people!” Not-Alphinaud nodded along, pouting.   
  
Hope, or so Alphinaud hoped was Hope and not not-Hope, scratched her chin in thought, before nodding as well. “You’re right. The celebration got moved to the Gold Saucer this year, didn’t it.”   
  
“Right, but that doesn’t explain the strange missives Alisaie sent us. Where is she, anyway?” Alphinaud frowned, his frown deepening as the other him frowned in response. This was getting confusing.   
  
“We had a moogle send it!” The third imp, still sitting on the floor unchanged, piped up. “Not anyone else! _Hope come help in Hopeseed Pond, Hope for Hope! From ‘A Imp’!_ The moogle came back and said the Warrior of Light was coming here, but that there were two elezens that were coming too! Each one had a different ‘A” name from the other and thought the ‘A’ was them!”   
  
“You didn’t correct him?” Alphinaud raised a brow. The other him put a hand on his hip, glaring down at the third imp and shaking his finger. Was that something he did?   
  
“Why not?” Not-Alphinaud chimed in. Or had that been Alphinaud?   
  
“The more the merrier, I suppose.” Not-Hope, or was it Hope, shrugged. The other Hope shook her head in agreement. 

Back at the end of the hall nearest the doorway, a familiar voice rang out.

“Hello?” Both real Alphinaud and Hope sighed in relief, heading for the front door. Still giggling, the three imps followed behind.

Alisaie gave the group a confused look, her hand still on the handle of the freshly unlocked door, the other holding a third piece of paper similar to the ones they’d received. She glanced between Hope and Alphinaud, and their not-counterparts, before crossing her arms and bursting into a fit of giggles herself. “I guess I was late to the party. Having fun without me in the manor?”  
  
“Yes!” “No!” All four rang out in unison.

Alphinaud was more than ready for tea at the inn. He’d be buying Hope that entire chocolate torte as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too terrible!


End file.
